Many people have suffered with chronic injuries and/or diseases that have affected their body for a long time. Their body tends to adapt and compensate. Many people may suffer from pain syndromes resulting from such compensations to injuries. The injuries and/or diseases can weaken the mechanical process of the body and/or disrupt the pattern of bodily movement, either of which often can lead to deformations of bone, joints and/or tissues connecting the bones and/or joints. No one today could reasonably say that these problems can be solved with a machine, and neither can the inventor, but after years of research he is disclosing in this application tools he has found to fundamentally aid the body's own processes to improve health.
As the population ages, more and more people have recently suffered from fall fracture, loss of muscle strength, decreased range of joint motion, reduced sense of balance or the like due to aging. Accordingly, more and more patients need rehabilitation of walking function.
Poor balance and ineffective gait can be severely debilitating problems. They can drastically limit a person's mobility and make relatively simple activities difficult or impossible. Furthermore, it can be very dangerous. A person with poor balance or gait is more likely to slip, fall or fall downstairs. It can also be disorienting and confusing.
Unfortunately, there has been relatively little attention focused on this growing problem. Persons with balance or gait problems typically must rely on using a cane, crutches or a walker. Real solutions have been slow in coming.